


Mr. America

by pocmarvelworks



Series: Mr. America [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers x Mom!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: You’re a single mom, who works at a business company. One day you’re taking your daughter to the park and literally bump into Steve. He feels bad because he makes you crack your phone on the concrete, so he offers to buy you a new phone. Of course, you decline, but you let him treat you both to ice cream and ever since that day, you’ve been inseparable.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Mom!Reader
Series: Mr. America [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651756
Kudos: 22





	1. one

“You ready, babe?” You look down at your five-year-old daughter. Her hair was pulled up in a tight puff, and her brown eyes were staring brightly at you.

She smiled up at you, showing a missing tooth. “Yes, mommy!” Her small hand grabbed yours as you made your way out the door.

Taking care of Dakari was hard, mainly because you worked, a lot, and you didn’t have a lot of people to watch her at times. Her father left you both the second you told him you were pregnant. Yes, you were upset. You cried and screamed, and cursed the world for giving you such bad luck, but after a while, you got over it. You realized your baby was more important than some man who was just with you for temporary pussy. He’d regret it one day.

Of course, you tried dating after having Dakari. You went on lots of blind dates that your friends set you up with. Most of the men were just flat out horrible, others were just too boring you had to leave. But being a single mom wasn’t as bad as you thought it would. It’s nice having Dakari for yourself. As selfish as it sounds, her love is all for you. You give her all the attention, and she gives you all the love and happiness you could ever ask for.

“Mama, can we get ice cream after the park?” Dakari asks sweetly after she buckles into her seat belt. You fix your mirrors before looking at her through the rear view.

“Sure, baby. Let’s hope they’ll still be open then.”

The drive to the park was fun, you both sang to Disney songs the whole and got weird stares from people. That was another thing that you loved about being a single mom. It made you daring, it made you fearless of anything and anybody. It made you take risks that you wouldn’t take five-six years ago.

You grab your daughter, and her bag out of the car and make your way to the playground. Dakari was basically bouncing with her walk, she was so excited. She was going to be meeting up her best friend, Cameron and his older sister Joy, while you and their mom went on a run. You hadn’t been on a run in a while and it honestly threw off your balance.

After dropping off your daughter, you start your run with your friend.

“How’s dating for you, Y/N?” She looks over to you for a second but turns back to the path.

“I’m not dating anymore. I’m focusing on Dakari and my job.” Sweat begins to accumulate on your forehead due to the hotness of the day.

“Aw, why not? I’m sure there are some good guys out there!”

You roll your eyes, but smile. You knew she meant well. “I guess I just haven’t found the right guy yet.”

As if right on cue you smash right into a hard body and land right on the floor. You hear gasps around you and you shake off the immediate pain you feel everywhere.

“Oh my god, Miss are you okay?” You look up and see a tall, blonde man. His muscles were straining hard against his shirt, and you’d never wanted to relieve them so bad.

“I-I’m okay, thanks.” You allowed him to help you up and you brush yourself off. Your friend was standing off to the side as she watched you too engage. You search for your phone in your pocket and gasp as you feel something sharp prick your finger. Carefully taking your phone out, you see that the screen in completely cracked with the glass still falling out.

“Oh gosh, your phone! I’m so sorry!” The man’s cheeks flush red as he looks at your now ruined phone. You shrug and look up at him.

“I promise it’s okay! I can just get another one.”

“Let me pay for it!” The man says quickly and you shake your head just as quickly.

“No, it’s alright. It wasn’t your fault, I wasn’t paying attention.” By now, your daughter and her friends made their way over to you.

“Mommy! Are you okay?” Your daughter hugs your legs and you smile and hug her back.

“I’m alright, Bubba.” The man looks at your daughter and smiles.

“Is this your daughter?” You nod. “Hi, little lady.” He crouches down and holds out his hand for her to shake. She hides behind your leg for protection but you assure her that it’s safe. She shakily grabs his hand and lets him shake it. “How about you convince your mommy to let me buy her a new phone?”

Dakari turns around and looks at you, she whispers in your ear, and you smile and nod. “I will not allow you to buy me a new phone.” You announce and his shoulders visibly droop. “But you can treat me and my daughter to ice cream.” You smile at the man, causing him to smile at your beauty.

“Deal”

At that was the start of a beautiful friendship, and even more.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a single mom, who works at a business company. One day you’re taking your daughter to the park and literally bump into Steve. He feels bad because he makes you crack your phone on the concrete, so he offers to buy you a new phone. Of course, you decline, but you let him treat you both to ice cream and ever since that day, you’ve been inseparable.

“So, I don’t think I caught your name.” The man sat across from you and Dakari. She was eating her ice cream, minding her own business while you and the man sat and talked.

“Oh, my name’s Y/N. I don’t think I caught your name either, mystery man.” You’d been calling that ever since he’d walked you both to the ice cream parlor.

“It’s Steve.”

“You look oddly familiar Steve.” Your eyebrows furrowed as you tried to rack your brain for who this man could be. Steve quirked an eyebrow and tried to play it cool. He was surprised and also glad that you hadn’t figured out he was Captain America. He didn’t want you to use him for fame right when he just met you.

Suddenly, your daughter gasped next to you and you both looked at her in worry. “You’re Captain America!” She squealed. Your head whipped over to Steve. Sweat accumulated on his brow and his ears and cheeks turned red.

“Oh my God, you are! You’re Cap!” You smile. You felt bad for him doing this. “I’m going to pay you back, I’m so sorry!”

“No, stop! Please, I wanted to pay for this, I felt bad. We’re even now. But please keep your voice down about the whole Captain America thing, I don’t want to get found out. I’m technically supposed to be at a meeting right now.”

“You’re not very good at hiding, Mr. America.” Dakari giggles. You laugh with her after you realized she was right. It was pretty easy to tell that it was him, what with the body and facial structures. You reached into your bag and pulled out some sunglasses.

“Here, wear these. This is about all I can do for right now.”

“I’ve already taken so much from you, what with your phone, and you’re probably bruising from the fall-”

“Steve, seriously. It’s fine. My new phone will be coming in soon, and this one is still functional. You got my daughter some ice cream, and made her ten times happier knowing that she’s met Captain America! You’ve done way too much for us, but we really appreciate it.” You nudge your daughter. “Thank Mr. Steve.”

“Thank you, Mr. America!” She gets up from her seat and hugs him. You tried to stop her, but once you saw him hug her back, you just watched with a small smile on your face.

“What’s with this ‘Mr. America’ business? You can just call me Steve, Dakari.”

“I know, Mr. America. But I…I like calling you Mr. America better. Is that okay?” He holds out a hand for her to shake and he does.

“Whatever makes you happy, doll.”

You allowed Steve to walk you both back to your car and waited for you to finish buckling her into her seat.

“Now, I know I’m all sweaty and most likely stinky from this run, but I’d love to take you out sometime when I’m much cleaner and less clumsy?” Steve fiddles with his fingers as he asks his question.

“I’d love to Steve. You want my number so we can discuss the details?” He nods and you both exchange phones.

“I was wondering how you spelled your name.” He smiles cutely at you and you laugh.

“Now, you know!”

“I’ll see you around, Y/N?”

You nod and a smile graces your face. “You definitely will, Mr. America.”


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a single mom, who works at a business company. One day you’re taking your daughter to the park and literally bump into Steve. He feels bad because he makes you crack your phone on the concrete, so he offers to buy you a new phone. Of course, you decline, but you let him treat you both to ice cream and ever since that day, you’ve been inseparable.

“Mama, why can’t I come?” Darkari whined as she saw you getting ready for your date with Steve.

“Because baby, it’s just me and Steve, tonight. Don’t you want to hang out with Aunty Brooke?” She thinks, her face scrunched up adorably and you laughed.

“Okay, deal. But you have to tell me what happens!” She glared at you and you pulled her on your lap.

“I will, Bubba. But Mama has to get ready now. You gonna be good for you Aunt?” She nods, kisses your cheek and runs off to pack her bag for the night.

You looked in the mirror and sighed. You were so happy you friend could set you up with some beautiful weave on such short notice. Your hair was longer now, about 3 inches past your waist. You were wearing this really cute pencil skirt with a simple white t-shirt. This was definitely your go-to outfit for dates; it was cute, comfortable, and a mix of sexy, too.

After about twenty minutes, your doorbell rings and you find yourself nearly racing to the door in excitement. You check yourself in the mirror, and once you were satisfied with your look, you swung the door open to meet your guest. “Hey, Steve!”

Steve looks up and meets your eyes. He smiles down at you before answering. “Hey, Y/N! You…you look beautiful.” You smile and thank him. You take your time and drink in his appearance. He’s wearing a tight, red dress shirt, with some jeans. He wasn’t wearing glasses like he was last time, but damn he was fine.

“Let me get my purse and we can go.” Steve nods, clenching tighter on the surprise he has behind his back. He hears you say goodbye to Dakari and some other voice before your face graces his presence once again. “Okay, lead the way, Mr. America!”

He smiles and sprouts a bouquet of roses from behind his back. “Steve, oh my god… What is all this?”

“Figured I shouldn’t come empty handed you know?” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I hope I don’t come off as too strong. That would be the last thing I want here.” You shake your head and walk up to him.

“No, Steve.” You reach his bicep and squeeze his cheek. “It’s perfect.”

“Dakari doesn’t seem like the type to do that!” Steve laughs, hand flying to his chest.

“You don’t know my baby girl like I do! She would run around, naked, and hide from me. She was such a handful when she was two.”

“Maybe I don’t. I wonder where she gets it from.” Steve narrows his eyes over the rim of his glass and you gasp.

“Are you saying I’m a troublemaker, Steve Rogers?”

“I never said that, Y/N.” He laughs but smirks at the end, so it’s obvious he is.

“Wow, I thought we were cool, guess not.”

“Oh, don’t get upset, doll! I’d still love to go out with you.”

“Thank you for such a nice night, Steve. I had a lot of fun.” You told Steve as he walked you up to your porch.

“I’m glad you had fun, doll. I hope we can continue this again.”

“Definitely. I’ll see you, later?” He grabs your hands and pulls you closer to him.

“Oh you’ll be seeing a lot of me, Steve. Bet on it.” He kisses your forehead before he disappears into the night.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a single mom, who works at a business company. One day you’re taking your daughter to the park and literally bump into Steve. He feels bad because he makes you crack your phone on the concrete, so he offers to buy you a new phone. Of course, you decline, but you let him treat you both to ice cream and ever since that day, you’ve been inseparable.

You sat in your office, typing away on your laptop and sighing loudly. “You alright over there?” Your assistant asks as he brings in the smoothie you asked for.

“I’m really tired, Jason.”

“Dakari, kept you up all night, huh?” He took a seat in front of your desk and drank his drink as well.

“Nah, I was actually on a date.” You smile up from your drink hearing him choke on his.

“I’m sorry, what? A date? With who, missy?” Your assistant pushed in the chair and looked at you intensely, completely forgetting the drink he was previously holding.

“His name is Steve. I ran into him at the park.” You decided to leave off the ‘literally’ you were going to add to the end of that sentence, seeing as that’ll just be a joke between the both of you.

“Can I see this Steve? How I know you not lying?” You sigh. You knew you walked yourself into that one, but you had been warned. Steve seemed to trust you and you aren’t trying to lose that by telling your assistant and friend that you went on a date with Captain America.

“I can’t, his face is classified.” You admitted, hoping he would leave it at that. But you’ve been working with this man for almost five years now, no way in hell is he letting this go.

“Liar! You didn’t go on a date, you stayed home watching Scandal.”

“I did not! I can prove I went out! Look at my snap!” You laughed, quickly realizing you did take a photo of not only yourself but yours and Steve’s plates and drinks.

“Oh shit! Look at you all dressed up! And I see you went out to dinner. I can see his chest back there, very well built.” You roll your eyes and finish your smoothie.

“Believe me now?” You asked and he nodded.

“I better see his face before y’all get married though, I’m not playing. You can’t be going for those ugly men out here.”

“I would never” You laugh.

That night you were finishing up the dishes and get ready to put Dakari to bed. Suddenly your phone rings from the counter and you dry your hands before answering.

“Hello?”

“Hey, doll.” Steve’s voice rang clearly through the receiver and you smile.

“Hey, Mr. America.”

“How was your day?”

“Tiring, I had way too many meetings today, I need to learn to stop overbooking myself. I almost forgot to order myself lunch today!”

“Oh no, doll. You gotta give yourself a break. Don’t overheat yourself now.”

“Thank you, Steve. I’ll remember that.”

“How’s Dakari?” Your heart swelled when he asked about her. None of your other dates had asked about your baby girl, they just bypassed her as some problem they’d deal with later, but Steve. Steve was genuine. He cared.

“She’s great. She’s been talking about you a whole lot now. She even drew you in art today. I’ll send you a picture in a sec.” You smile, looking over at the picture of Steve, you, and Dakari.

“She’s sweet. Everyone was asking who I went on a date with and it took everything in me not to say anything.” You heard the smile in your voice and you had to quickly mute yourself as you squealed and giggled.

“My assistant asked about you too! I wasn’t trying to get stalked by SHIELD, so I just said I went out with some Steve guy.” He laughed, but he knew it was true. If y’all were going to continue to date, you were going to have to be hella careful.

“Mama! I’m ready!” You heard from upstairs and you softly cursed, wanting to stay on the phone with Steve.

“Steve, I gotta go put Dakari to bed. I’ll call you later, yeah?”

“Of course, but one thing before you go?”

“Sure, what’s up?” You made your way up the stairs, but slowly, trying to prolong this as much as you could.

“Let me take you out to lunch tomorrow? Can’t have you passing out on the job now can we?” You chuckle before agreeing.

“I’d love that, Steve. I’ll send you the address.”

“Wonderful. Goodnight, doll.”

You bite your lip and smile and say, “Goodnight, Mr. America.”


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a single mom, who works at a business company. One day you’re taking your daughter to the park and literally bump into Steve. He feels bad because he makes you crack your phone on the concrete, so he offers to buy you a new phone. Of course, you decline, but you let him treat you both to ice cream and ever since that day, you’ve been inseparable.

Steve came to pick you up the second the clock hit noon. He parked his motorcycle in the parking lot, by your car, and made his way up the tall building. You were preoccupied with a call and didn’t see nor hear him come into your office.

“That dress looks nice on you, doll.” You quickly turn around and smile when you see Steve leaning against the double doors of your office. You wave at him and he smiles before taking a look around your room.

“Yes, well, I’m sorry the order was not to your liking sir, the notice did say that it ran small.” Steve looks over at you with a questionable look. You roll your eyes and shrug. You get calls like this almost every day. Of course, there’s going to be unhappy customers, that came with owning your own fashion company. It was dealing with them calmly was the challenge. “You can always return it if you want to, sir.” You sit down, sensing this call was definitely going to take longer than expected. “No, sir, this isn’t my department. I’m not in shipping, that’s a little above my pay grade.” Steve held back a snort because he knew this was way above your pay grade, but you were not about to brag about your professional status to a complete stranger. “Here, I’ll direct you. Hopefully, they can fix your problem. Have a good day sir.” You pressed a few buttons on your phone before hanging up.

“You seem stressed, doll.”

“Yeah, it gets like this around this time. That’s why I usually don’t leave for lunch and don’t eat until dinner.”

“Well,” Steve walks over to you and you both link arms. “Looks like lunch will have to be an everyday thing between us.”

You sat with Steve inside the cafe. “I’m telling you, this place has the best sandwiches!”

“I don’t know, Mr. America.” He rolls his eyes at the new pet name for himself. “I’ve been told that I make a pretty mean sandwich.”

“Did Dakari tell you that? ‘Cuz I don’t think that counts, sweets.” You burst out into laughter causing Steve to smile wildly. “Y/N, I gotta tell ‘ya something.”

Your hand reaches across the table and grabs Steve’s hand. Seeing the somber look on his face you knew it had to be serious. “I’m going on a week-long mission tomorrow.” Your shoulders fell at the realization.

“Where are you going?”

“You know I can’t really tell you doll, but it’s out the continent. “ He almost audibly aw’s at the pout that was set across your red painted lips. Fuck, they were so kissable.

“You’ll come back though, right? How am I going to remember to go to lunch? I’ll starve!”

“Hey, I’ll send little reminders on your phone when I can. But don’t worry about me, I can handle myself.”

“You better, Steve. You better come back to me. I’m actually starting to like you.” Steve lets out a relieved sigh. In all honesty, Steve was falling for you as well, and he’s glad you feel the same.

“I like you too, sweetheart.”


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a single mom, who works at a business company. One day you’re taking your daughter to the park and literally bump into Steve. He feels bad because he makes you crack your phone on the concrete, so he offers to buy you a new phone. Of course, you decline, but you let him treat you both to ice cream and ever since that day, you’ve been inseparable.

Steve brought you back to work after your lunch date. He opened your office door for you and closed it.

“You don’t have to be back at the tower?” You asked as you sat down and continued to answer emails. You were surprised he wasn’t trying to leave because honestly, it can get a little boring here. But you knew Steve wouldn’t bother you if he did chose to stay with you for the rest of the day.

“No, my assistant will let me know if something important is going on. So, I think I’m gonna stick here if you don’t mind.” He smiles at you and your knees go weak.

That man was so damn attractive, it wasn’t fair. You bit your lip and nodded. “Here” You reached into one of the drawers in your desk and threw him the remote to the tv in the far corner of your office. “Just don’t make it to loud, I may have to make a few calls.”

Steve nodded and thanked you for the remote. He settled on watching a Star Wars movie that was playing, and luckily it was the one he needed to catch up on.

“I’ve actually never seen Star Wars, believe it or not, Steve.” You said after getting off the phone with your assistant.

“Really? I haven’t met anyone yet that hasn’t seen it. Natasha made it seem like I was the only one in the world who hadn’t.” You chuckled because you honestly thought you were the only one you hadn’t seen it.

“That would make sense, you know? Since you were a popsicle for almost a century. You tend to miss out on important things.”

“Hey! You got jokes now?” Steve narrows his eyes at you from the other side of the couch, but he has a huge smile crossing his face with his tongue poking through. Adorable.

“I mi- oh shit!” Steve chokes at your language but turns around.

“What’s the matter? Is everything alright?” He’s by your side in seconds, assessing the problem and making sure that you aren’t hurt.

“No! This super important client moved up this meeting, but I have to go pick up Dakari! I can’t keep leaving her at school Steve, it’s not safe.”

He thought long and hard about his next decision. He was rubbing over his beard and then his neck. “What if I picked her up?”

You sighed because you really would love for him to pick her up, but you just didn’t know. “I don’t know, Steve.”

“Come on, this meeting is important to you and the company. If you want I can bring her back here! Right after, I promise.”

“Steve, you really don’t know how much this means to me. I really appreciate it!”

“It’s no problem, doll.” He helps you out of your chair and kisses your cheek. “You know I’d do anything for you.”


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a single mom, who works at a business company. One day you’re taking your daughter to the park and literally bump into Steve. He feels bad because he makes you crack your phone on the concrete, so he offers to buy you a new phone. Of course, you decline, but you let him treat you both to ice cream and ever since that day, you’ve been inseparable.

“Mr. America!” Dakari came running towards Steve, a bright smile on her face, and her bookbag slapping against her back as she ran.

“Hey!” He picked her up when she ran in his arms. “Kept it down okay? We’re in stealth mode.” He tickled her sides and she squealed.

“Where’s mommy?” She asked as he walked her down the street to her mom’s building. He left the motorcycle there because he was not about to put this little girl on a motorcycle.

“She had an important meeting to go to, doll, but I’m taking her to your office. But first we’re gonna get some frozen yogurt!” Another squeal was heard from the child and she hugged Steve’s legs.

“You’re the best, Mr. America!”

Steve and Dakari sat in your office while the meeting happened. She was happily watching the TV in your office, munching on her birthday cake yogurt, while Steve sat back and drew her. He did this when he was bored. He was also very tired for the last mission he has, and he just couldn’t wait to go to sleep.

“What are you drawing, Mr. America?” Dakari was now standing in front of him, an innocent smile on her face as she looked down at his work.

“I’m drawing you, silly!”

“I wanna draw you then! I bet I can draw you better than you draw me!”

“I highly doubt that, kiddo. But I don’t have any crayons for you.”

“That’s okay, Mr. America!” She walks over to her mom’s desk and slowly tries to stand on the chair.

“Dakari, what are you doing?!” Steve rushes behind her and tries to get her down.

“I’m trying to get the crayons Mr. America! My mommy keeps them on the top shelf!”

“You need to be careful you could fall.” Steve sighs as he finally watches the girl climb down, with help of his hand. He had just met this little girl and she already meant so much to him. And I’m sure it would be safe to say that her mother stole his heart, too.

You open the door to your office two hours later. You feet were screaming and your back was throbbing. You pulled your hair out of its ponytail and shook out the curls. “Fuck I can’t wait to go to bed!” You groan. You cover your mouth when you hear a snore come from the far side of your room.

You turn on your flashlight and see the back of Steve’s head leaning against the couch. You walk over to wake him up before seeing a smaller body, your daughter, curled up into his side, a content smile on her face and a little drool on his shirt. She looks up at the TV, and turned off the forgotten cartoon. Looking at the coffee table in front of the two sleeping bodies, she saw two drawings. One drop dead gorgeous picture of Dakari and one very colorful drawing of Captain America himself.

You heart skipped a beat as a wide smile appeared on your face. Maybe this man was stealing your heart, too.


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a single mom, who works at a business company. One day you’re taking your daughter to the park and literally bump into Steve. He feels bad because he makes you crack your phone on the concrete, so he offers to buy you a new phone. Of course, you decline, but you let him treat you both to ice cream and ever since that day, you’ve been inseparable.

You were nervous. It was the first time Steve had ever visited your house. Granted, you did invite him over to make dinner, and Dakari had to add on the fact that she’ll show him her favorite Disney movies. You spent most of the day cleaning, even opting for a quick wash day. Nothing was allowed to be out of place, there was to be no speck of dust or a toy in the wrong place. Everything had to be perfect.

So here you were, scrambling to make the best chicken alfredo you could, while Dakari drew in the living room. What if’s continued to run through your mind.

What if he doesn’t like my house?

What if he doesn’t like my cooking?

What if he’s allergic to Alfredo and he dies right in front of me?!

You shook your head and laughed at yourself. Steve can’t be allergic to anything. You finally stopped your excessive stirring and opted for some liquid courage to calm your nerves.

“Mommy, when is Mr. America coming?” Dakari calls from behind, placing her new masterpiece proudly on the fridge.

“Soon, baby. Come here, taste this,” She placed a small amount in the bowl and handed it to your daughter. Her bright smile eased your anxiety, but then again, this is your baby girl, she’ll love anything you give her. Steve is a different story. This meal could actually make or break your relationship.

The bell ringing broke you out of your daze as Dakari ran to the door. You wiped your hands on your apron before removing it. You peeped through the hole in the door, confirming it was, in fact, your date, and swung the door to greet him. Before you could hug Steve, Dakari rushed passed you and jumped on the man. “Mr. America!”

“Hey, little lady!” He scooped her up, dropping the bag he held on the floor. “How are you fine this fine evening?” She giggles and you watch with a fond smile at the two of them. He lets her down and she runs off to the living room, already setting up the first movie. “Hey, Y/N,”

“Hey there, Stevie.” You bit your lip, your eyes scanning over his face and body. He hadn’t shaved in a while, his beard nearly full and giving beautiful, rough look about him. He wore a tight, black t-shirt and some sweatpants. The part that did catch your eye was the obvious dick print seen through the dark material.

“These are for you, doll,” he presented a bouquet of sunflowers, causing you to gasp and retrieve them from him.

“How did you know?! These are my favorites!”

“I’m not gonna say I saw your facebook, but I saw your facebook.” He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. “So, you gonna let me in? Dinner smells great!” He picks up the bag off of the floor as he walks in. “Oh, I also bought this, too.” He pulls out a bottle of wine, which also happens to be your favorite, and sets in on the island.

“Dakari, come eat!” You call, placing the sunflowers in a vase. “Go sit, Steve, I’ll fix your plate.” He complies, helping Dakari in her seat before sitting down. You carried over the plates, Steve helping you so they don’t topple over. You hand Dakari her cup of juice as Steve pours both of you some wine.

☼☼☼

It was now your third movie, Dakari was no longer watching, she had fallen asleep on your chest during Princess Tiana’s big number with her mother. “Stevie, I’m gonna put her to bed, alright? I’ll be right back,” He nods, removing his hand from yours and watching you walk away.

You had mentioned earlier in the night that you were self-conscious of your outfit, which was just an oversized sweater and some leggings. But Steve couldn’t disagree more. Your ass looked perfect in those leggings, and Steve would be grateful to be choked by your thick, dark, thighs. He chalked his new thoughts up to the alcohol he’d consumed that night, but then again, his attractions for this woman were getting stronger and stronger by the day.

His thoughts were interrupted by you bounding down the stairs and plopped next to Steve. “You’re probably tired of this now, huh?” You laugh and he smiles. “Anything you wanna watch?”

He shakes his head, reaching his arm over and smoothly putting it behind your head. “I just wanna spend time with you”

“Well, look at you being a charmer, Rogers,”

You both talked into the night, laughing at jokes, stories, and somewhat drunk confessions. The bottle was already empty by the time midnight struck. “I’m glad you came over, Stevie. I really enjoy your company.” You confess. Your head was rested against his shoulder, eyes trained on the boring movie but not nearly paying attention, your mind was going a mile a minute.

Steve takes his free hand and lifts your chin so your eyes meet his. “I’m really enjoyin’ your company too, doll.” His cheeks tinged pink, seeing the close proximity of you both. He tried his best to back up, to overcome his body’s inclination to lean in further and seal the deal, but it didn’t work. The sultry, soft look in your eyes threw him over the edge. His lips were on yours in a split second. His hand cupped your neck and brought you closer, your body flush against his.

Your heart was beating incredibly fast and you wouldn’t be surprised if Steve could feel it. In a bought of courage, you swing your legs over his lap and straddle him. His hands were around your back, pulling you closer and your tongues danced and mingled. You wrapped your arms around his neck, grinding your hips down on his making him groan into your mouth. You went on like this for a few minutes, trying your best to keep the moans and heavy breathing down. You felt his hands travel down to your ass, pulling you impossibly closer as your hips continued to grind into his.

Finally, you both pulled up for air, foreheads pressed against each other, and heavy breathing is the only thing you could hear in the room.

You smiled, biting your lip, before looking into his gorgeous eyes. “Stay the night?” You asked breathlessly, hoping he would say yes.

He gave your ass a soft squeeze before pecking your lips once last time. “I’d love to.”


End file.
